earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gamefreak75
Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefreak75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 03:34, 17 August 2009 Yeah, we could do with more enemy images, our minor enemy pages are a tad lackluster. What is your exact problem with uploading? Exdeath64 01:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Whenever I try to upload a picture it is erased on the top and it takes for over to load after.-- :Where did you get Mother 3? Just curious... ::Take this link:and download the game. I'll explain everything after you download the game.-- Er, I will see what I can do. Thanks for showing interest in the wiki. Its been kind of dead lately. Exdeath64 19:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :True that. ::Well...? :::Best. Episode. Ever. LOL, what was this show rated again? (TV14?)-- :PG, despite frequently saying "Ass" and "Dickweed" and "Damn". Oh, 90's children's shows! But seriously, Hobgoblins is thebest. Pearl:"You can't turn me on even if you had dozens of NAKED Fabios and Geralds.-- :Yeah, that whole segment made me cringe. Oh, btw, the Geralds were in tight leather pants. Weird children's show, eh? I've had the theme song(s) stuck in my head again... Adminship Query Er...look, here is the thing. We are a small wiki and really only need one admin right now (This may change once the Mother 4 project is released, but even then, there is another user who is likely to get the spot). I don't mean to marginalize your contributions, I'm just letting you know the situation. Exdeath64 22:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) OK, got it.-- .jpg Keep up the good work on enemy pages, but when you upload a sprite of any kind, please upload it as .png type, as you can see the difference here: (.jpg) (.png) Also, you would be the best admin here if you were one. I think it is ridiculous to say that we only need one, with all of these anons running around and the upcoming "Mother 4" which will fill the mainspace with useless fanon drivel. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 16:41, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I appreciate it.-- Unclear? What are you saying? Based on possibilities, my answer is: #Yes, I check the recent changes almost every day. #Sure, I will vote for you for admin. #Sure, I will accept nomination for adminship. #Other (please specify) Pick one of the above. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 02:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Bth 1 and 2 and maybe 3 later on, but you deserve to be admin mre thsn I do IMO.-- Haha okay. --'Ulti'[[User talk: Ultimateria|'materia']] 17:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Ahem... I DO in fact check about every other day you know. I am busy with college and am doing the best I can. Exdeath64 07:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh okay, didn't know that.-- I'm back...-- :| Hello, I am a new user of this wiki. I notice you left the following message on the worthless protoplasm page i created: "This is a fail. Needs fixing." Another thing I've noticed is that you have left several other of these messages on other pages. Not to mention that's about all you have done on this wiki. So I ask you... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HELP!?!?! --BorangeMaster 03:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC)BorangeMaster Sorry, Man I was a bit rash. We got off on the wrong foot. I hope we can cooperate in the future and i can actually learn to write wiki pages. --BorangeMaster 22:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Feel free to remove these messages. --BorangeMaster 22:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! and .... Help! Well, I'm been in this wiki for a while.... I'm wondering if it's possible to add a summary, plot, and a mini-walk through for the Chapters in Mother 3. I say thank you for editing the Hot Spring Egg Page. It's cool for anyone to edit my work, especially that Dogfish Page. How about that article about the Top Dogfish? It's still empty..... ;U_u Maybe you can help me elaborate on those articles in the List of enemies in Mother 3. I hope this wiki exceeds 1,000 ABSOLUTELY-AWESOME-ARTICLES!!!!. That's awesome.... right? -- Always looking forward to Mother 4, Marxgiygas γ I had that idea as well. Do you think it's necessary? (I'm looking at this from a neutral point of view.) If people agree on it, I'm fine with that, if people don't, ah well. Too bad. Dhuzy 04:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC)